


【鸣佐】僕が死のうと思ったのは

by sanmizu



Category: Naruto, narusasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu
Summary: 佐助患有抑郁症，现趴，校园背景，ooc





	【鸣佐】僕が死のうと思ったのは

**Author's Note:**

> 佐助患有抑郁症，现趴，校园背景，ooc

“佐助。”一个已经银白了一些头发的老人站在佐助房间门口，轻轻叩了叩障子的门框，“早饭做好了，差不多该起来了。”  
佐助坐在棉被里，脑袋昏昏沉沉的并不舒服，望着窗外亮起的天，他迎来了一瞬的平静。不过那也只是一瞬，垂下头看着自己苍白的手心，他的思维又一次回到了适才的梦。不经意间，视线瞥见被隐藏在长睡衣衣袖里的数道交错杂乱、深于肤色的伤痕，呆滞着神色，他将衣袖往下拉了拉，盖住那些痕迹。  
“佐助？”门外的老人没有听到回应的声音，又唤了他一次。  
“好的，爷爷。我马上过去。”佐助应声，转头的动作让他一阵脑晕，胃被神经牵动，抽搐着让他犯恶心。急忙捞来放在枕边的小盆，俯下身就是一阵干呕，却是呕不出除了胃里的酸水和口中的唾液以外的东西。拿了纸巾将嘴边的液体擦拭干净，佐助轻轻吸进口气，手在地上一撑，站起身换衣服。  
院中老人种的绣球花已经开了，花瓣是浅浅的蓝紫色，还有几朵是奶黄色，越往花蕊颜色沉积得越深。花叶上趴着两三只蜗牛，在绿色的树叶上缓慢地用粘液拖出一条线。穿过院子的缘廊，佐助坐进了客厅——那里是在这里居住的一家人吃饭的地方。  
屋中一张方形的茶几，环放着七个坐垫。家中的两位老人已经就座，正端着汤碗看着晨间新闻。另外三个坐垫分别属于家里的三个大人——在警局上班的长子和次子，比他大不了几岁、在离家两个电车站距离的大学上课的幺子。余下的两个坐垫，一个属于佐助，另一个属于他们家里养着的一只田园猫。  
佐助坐到本该属于猫的坐垫上——他的已经被猫占了，将自己盘里的鱼肉拆了一些下来放到猫的嘴边，用筷子打匀味增汤，喝了一口，尝试着平复胃里抽搐的感觉。  
“早。”家中的其他成员纷纷聚齐，在新闻声中安静地吃着早饭。吃饭时间本是家中人交流感情的时候，这会儿却不正常地沉默着。自从上次他在浴室被家中的长男——宇智波斑慌慌张张抱出来送上救护车后，家里的气氛就一直是这样。一想到他们不做声的原因是自己，佐助心底不由生出了内疚，然而他的选择依旧是不言语。  
草草吃完早饭，佐助合掌说了声“多谢款待”就收拾好餐具离开了客厅。  
客厅障子被阖上的时候，里面终于传出了人交谈的声音。  
佐助在将碗筷放到厨房之后放轻了脚步站回门边，听清了他们的对话——他们在讨论究竟要不要带他去看心理医生。两位长子坚持让他去看心理医生是最好的选择，幺子则是希望更多尊重他的意见，要是他不愿意那么谁也不要强迫他。佐助也希望心理医生能够帮助到他，然，在他实际有过一次去看医生并按照医嘱进行药物治疗后，他的情况似乎变得比之前还要更糟，幺子泉奈察觉到后立刻让他终止了治疗，仅保留药物控制暂时稳定住他的病情。后来在又经过了一段时间后，佐助因为某些原因又擅自中断了药物治疗，一切都退回了比原点还要更远的位置。

插着耳机，佐助斜倚着电车的栏杆，他旁边有空的座位，他却像看风景入了神，没有坐下。阳光透过车窗照射进来，落在他黑色的校服外套上，暖意顺着布料一点点渗透进衣服里。沿途从眼前一掌多宽的车窗前滑过，在穿过了好多个隧道后，他看到了大海——漂浮着几点彩色船帆的一片湛蓝，连接着这一切的是一片白色的沙地，还有就是灰黑的礁石。  
又过了一个站，车上涌进了一批穿着校服配套的短袖衬衫男生，胸前的口袋上用棉线绣着校徽。他们一边嚷嚷着天气太热，一边解松领带和领口的纽扣。其中有几个注意到了佐助，悄悄靠近到同伴耳边说着什么，对方顺着手指的方向去看佐助，忍不住窃笑，“看他细白条的模样，不用想也知道是身体不好才裹那么严实啊。”  
佐助虽说戴着耳机，但并没有在播音乐，所以那群男生自认为好笑的打趣一字不落地落进了他的耳朵，他不悦地回头，对方被那眼神吓了一跳。随后，他们交流的声音变小了，吱吱嗡嗡，就像是在耳边飞舞的烦人的蚊虫。  
电车进站，佐助跨出了车门，站在站台上等下一辆电车过来。这次坐上的电车上人少了很多，电车也逐渐驶向了与大海相反的方向。

大约过了一个小时，他走出站台，在站台外的一处花店买了一束风信子，然后坐上了公交车，在车上一阵颠簸，走走停停，乘客也跟着愈来愈少，终于只剩下他一个。到了目的地，佐助拿上书包下车。就在距离车站不远的地方有一处脱漆的鸟居，面前是长了青苔的台阶，佐助仰头望了一眼，又默默垂了回去，继续沿着路往前走。  
径直的路的尽头是一处公园，在那之后水泥路就转弯，延伸向了别的方向，那处转角立着一面凸出的圆镜，旁边竖着一支警示牌，不再平滑的铁盘上斑驳着锈迹，上面的字迹被腐蚀掉一些却依旧不难辨别——“安全行车”，这在他眼中显得异常讽刺。佐助在那里停下，将手中的花束放到了警示牌下，直到周围水泥路反射的阳光顺着他胶着在花束上的视线爬上来，刺痛了他的眼睛，他才终于站起身，转进公园。  
现在正值正午，公园中有几个小贩在准备着开摊，树荫的长椅坐着几个聊天的妈妈，她们手边是空着的婴儿车，几个小孩蹲在能被树荫盖到的一片沙坑里堆着小山。其他供孩子游玩的设施被初夏的太阳烤着，只有秋千会在风经过时稍微活动一下锁链。  
穿过公园，在交叉的路口拐了几转，佐助站到一处有些旧了的房子面前，用手指轻轻摸了摸写着姓氏的名牌，手指上粘上了一层薄薄的灰，下面被掩盖的字变得清晰。那个名牌上写着他的姓氏——宇智波。  
佐助从上衣的口袋里掏出光洁的钥匙，犹豫了半晌，还是走进了院子。指腹在钥匙上摩挲了几次，佐助才将它插进大门的钥匙孔，扭动，听见锁“咔擦”地响了一声，随后他将钥匙抽出了锁孔。  
拉开大门，玄关口扬起的灰尘在穿过门洞洒进来的阳光下每个颗粒都能被看得清晰。走进玄关，去了鞋袜，佐助赤脚踩上了积灰的木走廊，每走几步地板就会发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声。很快走到客厅门口，佐助停在那里，手覆上障子，缓慢地颤抖着拉开了一条细缝，不再是原本温柔的笑脸，也不再是从前扑鼻的饭香，里面只有充满了灰尘和榻榻米气味的、寂寞的空气涌出来。他眨了眨眼，眼泪在他察觉前已经不受控制。佐助以为是那股气味熏了他的眼睛，却是再想要继续将门拉开的时候知道了自己流泪的原因，于是他干脆让那股涌上鼻头的酸意泛滥，低着头看着模糊的视线里的地板上低落了水珠。  
不知道过了多久，他吸了吸鼻头，用手抿开脸上的潮湿，他将这幢房子的每一扇窗户和门都敞开，从卫生间拧了湿的抹布，开始清扫这间落灰的房子。

待斑驾车将他接回家中，早已经过了晚饭的时间。老人用蒸锅给他暖着饭菜，一直等到他回来。  
“斑哥，你也知道佐助今天又翘课了，这个月已经三次了，再这样下去他的出勤率……”缘廊上传来这个家中幺子——宇智波泉奈的声音，声音在泉奈看到佐助时夏然而止，他脸上的神情有些尴尬，“你回来啦，佐助。”  
“我不会再去了。”佐助放下碗筷，将口袋里的钥匙掏了出来，放在桌上，“不会再去了……”  
“佐助，我不是不准你去的意……”泉奈急忙解释，斑去拿钥匙的动作打断了他，带着不解，泉奈看向斑，“斑哥？”  
斑没有说话，只是沉默地将那把被蹭得通亮的铜制钥匙收了放进自己的口袋就要离开，末了，像是终于考虑好想说什么了一般，他开口：“该从过去走出来了，佐助。”  
佐助正坐的身子一僵，他张了张口，却又没有出声。他低垂着眼，视线胶着在膝上骨节分明的手背，他合起想要言语的口，咬紧了自己的唇。  
从过去走出来……要是能的话，他又何尝不想？

翌日，佐助像往常一样去了学校。拉开教室门的一瞬，里面交谈的声音都明显变小了不少，佐助也因此推断出他们是在讨论他的事情。他的耳朵敏感地捕捉到“自残”“割腕”“自杀未遂”几个字眼，这无疑让他感到十分烦躁，一是他们说的便是无法否认的、不争的现实，一是对如此敏感的自己的厌恶。  
早在他初三，同校学生之间早已出现了类似的揣测，当时的缘由是他因为就算在让人满头大汗的夏天也坚持穿着长袖的校服。于是传言便有了众多的版本，其中一个便是——他自杀未遂。同样就是那个揣测，在他升入高中的第一个秋天正式成为了现实。  
他如今居住的小镇比他幼时居住的小镇要大要繁华，然而居民们八卦的本质并不会因人多而发生什么改变。他们时刻都在盯着身边人的一举一动，然后用自己的价值观、道德观、世界观来妄自开始评头论足、指指点点。  
他们说他病了，病得不清。纵使他想反驳，他想用大到能掩盖所有非议、强力到能够说服所有人的声音喊一句“我没病”，可是在这件事上，他们的判断是正确的——他确是有心理疾病，也确实需要治疗和帮助。但他还是执拗地选择了拒绝。  
他的心病来自于他的过去，关于在搬到这个小镇之前的过去。佐助很害怕，要是自己如同当年一般依赖药物、心理辅导来治疗自己的病，大脑遍会又一次被那些药片麻痹，梦会再一次从他的世界消失。没了梦境的他是不是就会开始淡忘他们的模样？忘记那段支撑他活下去，又折磨着他、让他想要用死来一了百了的过去？想到这，他就对时间产生了恐惧。他不想丢失那段记忆，又想要丢掉那段记忆，他在过去的美好和悲剧的梦魇中迷失，冷漠地推开了所有的引路人，不让他们靠近自己的“宝藏”，即使他被夺走了他的宝藏的“恶龙”咬得遍体鳞伤。

上午的课程结束，佐助不免有些乏，趁有困意便急忙在桌上趴着小憩了一会儿，没睡几分钟又醒了，这才从书包里拿出了饭盒去那能享受到从不远处吹来的海风的屋顶。  
站在无人的屋顶，佐助正迎着风眯起了眼。大概因为是已经到了初夏，学生更乐意待在有空调的食堂和教室，不愿意到被太阳直晒、或是在烤得滚烫燥热的屋顶分享午餐。无论是什么原因，站在围着屋顶的高网前，佐助闭上眼享受带着咸味的风在他发间衣间穿梭带来的凉爽，以及这空旷带给他的宁静。

“你该不会是想着要从这里跳下去吧我说？”

少年的声音、体温、和环在他腰上的手臂传来的力气，终究还是打扰了他。

“就算从这里跳下去，我也可能死不掉。”佐助尝试着挣脱，可又眷恋起了怀抱的温度，他必须在沉沦进去前逃走，“所以我不会跳的，你放手。”  
“什么叫不会跳，你分明就有这个念头！”那人不依，依旧死死地箍着他的腰，最后干脆就那样将他抬离地面，往楼道的方向挪。佐助挣扎未果，只能看着对方伸手把进入天台的入口给锁上。  
他对这个人有些印象，大约是因为他那头金发实在是惹眼。  
“你就是宇智波佐助吧？全国弓道大赛优胜的那个。”对方冲他咧开嘴笑，友好地伸出手来，“我是……”  
“漩涡鸣人。我认识你。”佐助的视线在和鸣人的对上一秒后就移开，想要回握的手暗自紧了紧还是没有伸出去，“可以的话……希望你以后不要靠近我……”  
“哎？为什么？”鸣人的手和他的笑容一样僵住。  
“因为最后会变得很麻烦。”佐助快速小声地说道，也不管鸣人有没有听清，扭头就离开。  
鸣人无措地站在原地，眨着眼看向佐助离开的方向，悻悻然将手收回在衣角上抹了抹手心的汗，多少有些失落地垂了头看着自己的掌心叹气，“所以这是被拒绝了……吗？”

翘掉社团活动，佐助径直回了家，打开家门的时候与今日轮休的次男——宇智波带土撞了个正着。  
“今天回来得很早嘛。”带土伸手扶了一把差点摔倒的佐助，“社团呢？”  
佐助没有回答，在玄关去了鞋就回了自己的房间。  
“……翘掉啦？”带土无奈地挠着后脑，趿着木屐踱出院子去买晚饭的材料。  
晚饭的时间和往常差不多，只是佐助的坐垫到了他们快要睡觉的时间也还是空着。泉奈去探过一次，纸糊的障子没有被映亮，悄悄睱开门缝，窥见已经铺好的棉被和隆起的被窝后，他放轻了动作悄然离开。  
佐助蜷在被子里，用力让薄被和膝盖能够贴近自己狂跳的心脏。窗户是打开的，隔着纱网，能嗅到院中其他不知名的花的香气，有风过时，院里的花草枝叶相互摩擦就会有沙沙的动静，老人挂在廊下的风铃也会叮铃作响。偶有一两只猫跳进院里，佐助能听到它们钻进自己放在院后的木质小屋里的声音。添水[1]时不时发出“空”的响声，被惊飞的鸟叫唤几声又飞去了别的枝头。他的心跳声夹杂在其中，一下、一下，迟迟没能平静下来。  
室内的书桌上摞着厚厚一叠书，并没有被码整齐，还有几张纸头露在外面，有几本的边角伸出好几处用便利贴标识的痕迹，桌面上摊着参考书和习题册，边上没有盖盖子的彩笔的笔尖在暗色的月光下莹莹地发光，台灯连着插线板，插线板上又连着手机的充电线。手机的屏幕时不时亮起，偶尔还振动两下。较矮的一处小案上是组装到一半的瓶中船，材料散乱在地上，镊子夹在组装的说明书之间。书架上装饰着几个模型，上面的书因为少了身旁的伙伴歪歪倒倒。书架的旁边是一个打开的箱子，里面塞着不少证书和奖杯，落了灰也没被装饰到家里显眼的地方。它旁边靠着没有被打开的书包，书包对面、佐助的床头是一个不高的平台，上面放置着一张长弓，它的旁边是纳物的壁橱。  
睁开黑色的眼，佐助用薄被将自己额头的汗给抹掉，警惕地环顾着四周似乎没有什么异样，于是他又合上眼。过了一会儿，又身子一震满头冷汗的倏地睁开。蜷缩着身体，佐助觉得自己下一秒或许就会崩溃地尖叫出来，心脏里透出的冰凉的感觉呼啸着席卷其他的内脏，紧紧握着自己的手臂向里收拢，想要通过这样的方式让自己的胸口温暖一些。  
兴许人的皮肤就是为了用来隐藏身体疯狂相互撕扯的内部，这样他从外面看起来才会这样正常，别人才不会觉得他是一个怪物。佐助这样想着。  
尝试着深呼吸了几次，体内紧张的感觉有所舒缓，他翻身仰躺在床上，睁着眼盯着天花板。耳边能听到客厅的和室里传出的笑声，被夏夜的风吹轻吹淡了许多，却依旧能够听到。轻轻嗅了嗅，身下柔软的垫絮透着阳光的气味，还有一点点甘甜的味道从门缝里飘进来，那大约是家中次子炖的甜红豆汤的味道。  
障子突然咔啦啦地发出响声，没过一会儿就被挠开了一条不窄的缝。橘猫摇着尾巴从缝里挤进来，踩上佐助的小腹用爪子踩揉几下，展平了被套的褶皱然后打了转蜷在上面打起了小鼾。他伸手顺着猫背上柔软的毛，手心和小腹上充满了活物的温度，这样的温暖让他想起了白天正午那个少年的胸膛和手臂……  
不。快忘掉，快忘掉……不要陷进去，不要去牵扯那个人，不要把他拽到你浑浊的世界里来，宇智波佐助！  
用力闭上眼睛，他将浮现在脑中暖得似是太阳一样的少年赶了出去。身上的猫被他的动作惊醒，凑到他脸侧抱住他的鬓角安慰他似地舔了两下，呼噜起来。  
又过了一会儿，缘廊上传出了脚步声和人声。斑一边叮嘱着泉奈不要熬夜，一边将缘廊边上的木门拉起锁好，带土大张着嘴打着呵欠帮忙，老人看到佐助的房门开着，轻步过来帮他阖上。这一切结束后，夜晚重新变得宁静。  
他像这样辗转一晚、彻夜不眠已经不是一两天，眼底薄薄的青黑和已经不健康的苍白的脸色都是他的身体在向外人求救的信号。  
佐助不想让家中和善的老人和那三兄弟担心，于是刻意避开了和他们见面。安排去医院的检查也因为时间和他的模拟测验重叠被推辞，注意到家中几人时不时投过来的关切的目光，佐助只能一直低着头假装没有注意。  
他究竟还要给这个家添多少麻烦……  
紧了紧捧着汤碗的手指，他将喝了一半的味增汤轻轻地放下。

午休的教室有些吵闹，但并不会影响到坐在角落的佐助。他一边吮着盒装的果汁，一边看着学校的操场发呆，放在面前的便当盒只动了半个鸡蛋卷和一小团白饭，盒里的牛肉卷和他最爱吃的圣女果他甚至都没有碰过。  
操场的篮球场上有一群不畏烈日的男生在打篮球，原本的T恤被卷了袖子变作通肩，因为来回跑动、闪避和上篮的动作流出的涔涔的汗没能多反射一会儿阳光就被用棉布T恤的下半截抿掉。其中最抢人眼的果然还是之前遇到的漩涡鸣人，那头金发在阳光直射下实在是有些灼人眼，却粘住了他视线。  
想要在正午下跑动太久是件不太现实的事，在佐助慢慢咽完一整盒果汁没多久，他们就嚷着“好热”跑到了一旁树荫下的水管冲凉。鸣人拿了放在场边的水壶往肚子里灌水，仰头的时候对上了佐助的视线。他停下了喝水的动作想要抬手向佐助打招呼时，佐助已经从窗边隐去了身影。  
“嗯？怎么了鸣人？看到谁了？”在脸上泼了凉水的牙从后面伸手勾上了鸣人的脖颈，顺着他看的方向看过去，小樱正巧在看他们的方向，“那个粉头发的？那不是隔壁班的春野樱吗？我记得是你邻居吧，长得挺好看的，女朋友？”  
“不是。你别乱猜！”鸣人收回扬到一半的手，对上一旁牙的眼，“接着来？还是回教室？”  
“当然是继续打啊！在我翻盘之前你都别想溜！”对方把还沾着水的手掌按在他衣服还干的地方，留下一个湿湿的掌印。  
“你个混蛋！倒是擦你自己的衣服上啊我说！”  
“我又不傻。”  
……

午休后的第一节课结束便是社团活动的时间。佐助完全没有收拾东西去社团的打算，他坐在座位上摊开了笔记本，开始修正上课记下的笔记中潦草的部分。还没翻过两页，班级后门“哗”的一声被拉开，弓道部社长天天站在门口，一言不发拽了佐助就走。  
跪坐在弓箭道场，佐助被迫装备上了全套装具。天天在他耳边叽叽喳喳念着夏季地区赛的事情，将手上拿着报名用的表单塞进他的手中，嘱咐他记得填好以后拿给她。佐助垂下视线扫了一眼表单，摇了摇头，将它递回去，没等天天发难，就拾起腿边的长弓走向射位。  
练习场大约有三十米的距离，尽头立着一块拔了箭的标靶。去掉左方的衣袖，佐助立在射位，踏开了两脚，稳定好上身后，带着护手袋的右手持起了箭，搭弓，箭上弦后，两手保持适才的位置将弓与箭高举过头顶，随后一手托弓，一手借着箭羽将弓弦拉开，箭与眼持平，瞄准靶心，松开持箭的右手，弓箭脱弦而出，“噗”地一声钉入标靶旁的土坡，弓箭以手为点旋了一周，弓弦敲到手背，轻弹起一段后停住。按照惯例，佐助没有立刻收势，而是保持着放箭后的姿势片刻，这才收势，垂下弓。  
他呼吐了几次气，这才转向诧异地看着擦过距离红心最远的一个圈、扎在土上的那支箭的天天，强扯起嘴角问：“前辈认为，这样水准的我……能侥幸通过选手赛的预赛么？”  
天天张了张口，说不出话来。沉默了半晌，她长叹出一口气：“你原本不是这样。”  
“前辈说的是。”佐助朝天天鞠下身，“对不起，让您失望了。真的……非常抱歉。”  
在射位后方的廊下放下长弓，佐助正面迎上了蹲在窗外向里看的鸣人，惊慌仅是在黑色的眼底一掠就被收拾干净。鸣人脸上尴尬的神情反是让佐助感觉到从未有过的难堪，他拧起眉头，眉眼间不自觉就带上了羞恼的情绪。  
“看够了？！”佐助解开他身上的护具，放在长弓旁边。眼神锐利得让人心惊。  
“啊……那个，我、呃……”鸣人头一次想要怪罪自己的习惯——一个自他无意中撞见佐助射箭后就定点跑来看他们练习的习惯，他小心地观察着佐助的神色，试探地说着：“抱歉。”  
对着那双蓝色的眼睛，佐助心口一抽，他懊恼地紧闭起眼，一遍又一遍地向莫名受气的鸣人道歉：“抱歉……抱歉，漩涡君。”  
没用的、无力的，只是你而已。你居然妄图把这种无能感带来的愧疚、羞恼归咎到别人头上？你看看你现在这是什么模样！不过是个滑稽失败的跳梁小丑，召集了众人然后给他们演一出可笑讽刺的失败的戏……

在那之后过了有一段日子。在即将进入期末考的一天，鸣人提前完成了理科实验室的实验，和同伴小声说笑着往教室走。路过佐助所在的班级的时候，他的视线不自觉地去寻找那个苍白的人。然后他在教室的角落看到了他。  
佐助正低着头记笔记，鬓角稍长的发垂着，时不时会抬起眼去看一下黑板，然后又低下去。捏着笔的手指细长、洁白、骨节分明，从衬衫和校服外套里露出的一小截手腕也白皙纤细，看着似乎比上次见到的时候还要更细些。  
啧，这个人，究竟有没有好好地吃饭啊？  
鸣人有些不爽地咂舌，同行的伙伴被他弄得有些不知所措，注意到他的注意力不在自己这边的时候不由得跟着好奇鸣人再看什么。  
走过两扇窗户，鸣人经过后门时依旧透过门上的玻璃去看坐在后排的佐助，也因为这一看，他怔住了。  
佐助丢了手中的笔，拽着袖子去抹不受控制的眼泪，有几滴漏了的，就顺着好看的下颚流下来滴在本子上，他胡乱用袖子擦着，反复不断地擦着，喉间压抑地哽咽着。讲台上的教师被他吓到，停下不再继续授课，向佐助询问是不是身体不舒服？还是发生了什么伤心的事情？问题得不到回答，他甚至开始担心是不是自己讲课的方式不对，才让这个成绩优秀的学生为难。  
不断有学生回头看向佐助的方向，每多一个人，他的眼泪掉得就更凶。他的心脏在疯狂地跳起来，数不清多少下，比他在道场上进行一整组的肌肉训练再在操场上不要命的狂奔倒地还要快。到后来他甚至慢慢感觉不到自己的脉搏，似乎心脏已经弃他而去，甚至要带着他的血液和驱壳里所有的内脏一起离开。兴许死了会轻松些，活着原来是这么可怕的一件事情吗？只找得到否定答案的佐助眼泪越发落得厉害起来。他在自己的舞台上摔倒，挣扎着爬起来后又一次摔了下去，一次比一次惹人发笑，而下面观众投向他的扭曲的视线刺痛了他，让他突然怯懦起来。他从未如此迫切地希望他们不要叫他的名字、不要看他、不要注意他……  
鸣人丝毫没有犹豫，猛地拉开了教室的后门，一边脱着外套一边大步走过去。将外套朝佐助头顶一盖，半搂着对方的肩将人抱起，“老师，佐助他最近身体不太舒服，我带他去保健室，请您继续上课吧。”  
头顶笼下来一片阴影，佐助终于找回了自己的呼吸，心跳的速度也慢慢平缓下来。他轻轻仰起头，视线里模糊着一片亮眼的金黄，是了，他救了他。  
说完没等教师应声，鸣人带着佐助离开了教室。  
站在门外的鸣人的同伴被他弄得一头雾水，佐助班级里的同学和教师被突然出现的鸣人吓了一跳。二者面面相觑，各自猜想着不同的事情。

佐助坐在保健室的床上，眼泪依旧没有停下来，眼眶的皮肤被他用袖子磨蹭得通红，鸣人掏了掏口袋拿出了手帕递过去，佐助没有接。  
“你讨厌我？”鸣人搬了椅子坐在佐助对面，弯下腰仰头去看佐助的脸。  
佐助两只手将袖口摁在眼睛上，依靠校服的布料吸收涌个不停的眼泪。  
“喂，我说，你究竟有没有在听我说话？！”鸣人拽开他的手，这才终于对上了佐助的眼睛。佐助的眼睛黑得很纯粹，需要靠到很近的地方仔细看才能分清虹膜与瞳孔的交界，眼眶中还有水汽，润得一双眼睛干净得像是自己假期去旅游时在奈良见到的鹿的眼睛。鸣人突然后悔拽开佐助的手，也后悔自己去看了佐助的眼睛。现在他心跳的快得不太好，仿佛恋爱……之后鸣人回想起来，这或许就是他恋爱的开始。  
佐助张了张口，没能发出声音。  
“嗯？”鸣人以为是他声音太轻，所以自己没有听到，于是往他的方向凑了凑，直到耳朵都要贴到佐助嘴唇上。回答他的是摩挲在耳廓的触感，和一句极轻的“谢谢”。

期末考结束，鸣人看到自己马马虎虎的成绩满意地点了点头。习惯性地偏头去榜首找那位宇智波。让人感到奇怪的是从位列的第一的春野樱开始，一直到榜末他都没能看到宇智波佐助的名字。最后他在夏季补课的名单找到了佐助，盯着那张白纸上的黑字，鸣人甚至开始怀疑是老师搞错了，为此他专门去找了佐助的班主任，想询问佐助是不是身体不舒服所以缺考。得到的回复与他的猜想完全相反——佐助参加了每一次考试，考卷也确是他认真完成的，然而结果却是鸣人看到的那张白纸上写的。  
一定有什么不好的事发生在佐助身上。鸣人如此笃定。  
于是他鸽了与同伴去外游玩的计划，每天准时跑到教室里，找了挨着佐助的座位坐下。  
夏季的补习在上午就结束，鸣人跟着佐助说要送他回家。与其说佐助没有拒绝，不如说鸣人压根就没有给他拒绝自己的余地。  
“佐助你好久没有去弓道部了吧？发生什么了吗？”鸣人双手抱在头后和佐助并排走着，“这个夏天的比赛你不参加了么？天天学姐可要气坏了。”  
对面沉默了很久，鸣人终于听到了佐助的声音，有些哑，语速也很慢，“我并不是值得他们期待的人……我只会……让他们失望……”  
“可是你上次是冠军不是吗？”鸣人感到不可思议地挑起眉，“你要自信一点啊我说。”  
佐助没有回应。两人就这样沉默着走到佐助的家，站在院子的门口，佐助伸手去包里掏钥匙，鸣人本该离开的，但是今天他固执的要看着佐助进到家中才肯走。钥匙就在手上，佐助却像是在完成什么重要的工作一样，很认真地将钥匙插向钥匙孔……  
偏了。  
鸣人看向佐助的方向，他紧咬着下唇，又一次将钥匙插向钥匙孔，偏了，就再重新来一次，直到成功他也没有放松下来。  
大概知道为什么佐助想要他离开的鸣人，看着佐助就快要哭出来的脸，突然为自己的执拗感到愧疚。  
“漩涡君。”佐助开口，“我这样的人……不值得你……”  
佐助的话没有说完，他就被鸣人整个圈进怀里，鸣人一字一顿向他申明道：“是‘鸣人’。”

泉奈开门的时候被面前的两人的造型弄得好一阵愣怔，在金毛小子松开佐助的短短一会儿，他在脑子里过了三百种打招呼的方式，每一种都很尴尬。  
“回来啦？”权衡再三，泉奈还是选择先和佐助打招呼，即使对方并不会回应他。随后他才看向鸣人，向佐助提问：“同学吗？”  
“午安，我是他的朋友。”鸣人很快回道，“漩涡鸣人。”  
“佐助的朋友吗？”泉奈有些吃惊，漂亮的黑眼瞪圆了一瞬，“马上要吃午饭了，留下来一起吃吧？”  
“呃，我……”鸣人想要拒绝，余光瞥见佐助默默松开自己衣角的手，在心底不开心地哼哼了两声，他改变了主意，扬起笑来冲泉奈说道：“那就打扰你们了的说。”

鸣人其实有幻想过佐助的房间会是什么样子，所以当他坐在里面的时候多少有些不真实的感觉，这种感觉让他多少有些手足无措。端坐在佐助的房间里，看着他将身上的外套脱下来挂好，同样尺寸的白衬衫，鸣人总觉得穿在面前人身上显得那样的宽大。在佐助抬手去挂衣架的时候，鸣人注意到他手腕内侧数道深色的伤口，在白色的皮肤上实在显眼。  
做完这些，佐助低声说了句“我去倒茶”就离开了房间。鸣人好奇地四处环顾着，稍微适应了一些，才起身在房间里走动。他坐到小矮桌前，看着上面放着的瓶中完成了一半的帆船，不禁感慨着做的人的用心和手巧。又坐到一旁书桌前面，桌前的墙壁和台灯上贴着数十枚便利贴，上面是整理出来的复习要点，笔迹清秀。桌上摊开着书，书空白的版口用彩色的笔标记着要点，鸣人翻了几页，偶有带着调侃语气的注解。他不禁开始好奇佐助的笔记本会是什么内容。这样想着，鸣人翻起了书下摊开的笔记本。  
最近的几页很枯燥，完全就是教师的板书，往前翻了有点厚度，能看到用铅笔涂鸦的模型，还有学校几个老师的大头像，被画成了很可爱的模样，旁边的对话框里记着他们上课说的有意思的话。再往前，是班上的同学，他们奔跑的背景是校门通向教学楼的樱花道。前后几页，完全就是两个人的笔记风格。  
翻的中途，鸣人发现了一页空白，将那页前面的内容翻开，他看到了自己的脸——没有注明名字，但他能确定这上面的人一定是他。画他的人看他是俯视的角度，画中的他正在和旁边的人交谈的样子，肩上发顶有走过樱花树下时落上的花瓣。这是唯一一张上了色的图，他估摸着是因为画者使用了彩铅的关系，所以他被嫌亮眼的金发的色彩都十分温柔。  
感觉自己窥见了佐助不得了的秘密，鸣人腾地红了脸，急忙将笔记本翻回初始的那页，端坐回开始的位置。

原本以为只留一顿午饭，午后的一场不停的暴雨让他又多了一顿晚饭和留宿的机会。  
看着和佐助棉被并排排好的垫褥，鸣人整张脸都紧绷着，因为他害怕自己只要稍一放松，嘴角就会忍不住上扬。  
躺下的时候，鸣人平躺着盖好被子，在佐助把灯关了之后道了一声晚安，他闭上了眼。他从来不知道夜晚可以这么安静，安静到佐助仿佛贴在他的耳边呼吸，稍微一侧脸就能看到佐助背朝着自己躺着，身上的薄被颇有节奏地上下起伏着。不知不觉，鸣人睡着了。随着呼吸，薄荷草味的洗发水的香气被吸到肺中，那实在是很惹人喜欢的味道。

自从一次药物治疗让他没了梦境之后，佐助知道了有梦可做是件幸福的事情。所以他从未因为害怕每次梦必然走到的结局而强迫自己醒来过。  
视线从玄关的门被打开开始变得明了，他扑进了一个年长于他男孩的怀里，对方一边脱鞋一边用空余的手揉着他的头发。  
头顶被抚摸的感觉还没有消失，他就换到了另外一个地方，桌上是捏好的饭团，背对着他的女性哼着轻快的小调在炸着东西，“刺啦”一声，有什么东西被下进了烫油里，他蹑手蹑脚地爬上餐桌边的椅子，伸手去够放在桌子正中的饭团，快要碰到的时候手背上被敲了一下，有些痛。委屈的瘪着嘴抬头，原本站在灶前的女性手里拿着长筷立在他边上，佯装出生气的样子，叫着他的名字，“佐助！”  
还摸着有些发疼的手背，他的视线突然变得很高，彩绘的灯笼就悬在他头顶更上面一点的位置，他只要伸手就能碰得到。一个男人的声音从他身下传来，让他抓好，小心不要掉下去。于是他收回向上朝天去摸灯笼的手，攥住了男人的头发，将男人的头发捏起一丛像是和他差不多年纪的女孩的朝天辫。  
他在半夜睡不着的时候，就偷偷抱着枕头跑到男孩的房间；白天的时候雀跃着从幼稚园的校车上跳下来扑进女人的怀抱，黄昏结束刚进入夜晚的时候和男人一起坐在浴缸里数着数字，戳着飘在浴缸里的橡皮鸭，偶尔男孩也会加入他们。男人的书房里有他和男孩一起搭的火车的轨道，女人打扫的时候嫌它碍事想要收拾的时候，男人突然出声说搭得很好，让女人再留几天。  
在幼稚园的校车不来、男孩和男人早上不用早起出门的日子，他们在吃过午饭会一起到附近的地方走走，有时是河边，有时是公园。之后在男孩淋湿了全身护着一个纸箱子回来的时候，他们散步的成员就又多了一只黄色的小狗。后来一次散步的时候，小狗被邻家淘气的孩子用鞭炮吓到，挣脱了缰绳冲到了马路上，被经过的小轿车碾过，再也没有醒过来。于是他和男孩在家中的院子里给它建了一座坟墓。  
春天的时候，女人会在一个周末起得很早，然后做上满满几盒便当菜，他们能稍微晚起一会儿，洗漱完后帮着男人搬些东西到车上。等全部弄完，就出发去头顶满是粉色的花的地方，偶尔会有几个满脸通红的大叔歪歪扭扭地经过他们旁边和他们打招呼。  
烈日当头的夏天，家中的男性便一人被扔了一顶草帽，带着布手套蹲在院子里刷刷地拔草。虽然很累，但是在风扬起院中白色的被单，在结束了工作咬上冰凉的西瓜的时候，他还是很开心地笑着。那个时候神社的后院里很凉快，他闲暇无事就独自跑去那里，然后住在这里的老人就会给他一块羊羹，让他在后院乘凉，到了晚一些的时候，女人就背着躺在缘廊上睡着的他一起回家。  
还有秋季，他和女人扫了院子里的落叶，等着男孩回来之后就燃起那些落叶，燃尽后从里面刨出熟透的红薯，作为点心的水果也变得丰富。偶尔女人还会从烤箱拿出香气四溢、片成薄片的松茸。吃饱了之后他就和男孩到家附近的公园散步，空中飞着红色的蜻蜓，要是他直起一根手指高举起手，它们就会停在上面。神社院中的银杏变成金色的时候，男孩就要穿上漂亮的和服点上红唇与女人一起在神社的台上摇着金色的铃，跳着他们练习很久的舞蹈。因为有男孩在，所以他从未被要求做这些事情。  
还有冬天，他蜷在暖和的被炉里不想动弹，男孩写功课的地方也从房间变成了客厅，闲下来了就用脚和他的脚在被炉里胡闹。女人用毛线在织着什么，没几天，他的身上就多了新的毛衣，男人出门多了一副手套，男孩上学前一定会围上一条围巾。特别冷的那几天，四个人就都坐在被炉边，靠猜拳来确定谁离开被炉去取东西。  
还有其他，像是夏季的海边，电视卡通的主题歌，睡不着时念的故事书，祭典前不分昼夜射出的箭，神乐铃上金铃的脆响，下方系着的绸带随着动作的飘动，参加祭典时台上舞动的衣袂，挡住侧脸的面具，头顶悬挂的红色的灯笼，嘴里微酸的话梅糖……  
后来在他能和男孩一起上下学的年纪，有一段时间，他不能和男孩一起睡了，因为男孩的身体突然变得很烫。在一天晚上，他被从女人吵醒，他换好了衣服就跟着男人和女人一起出门了，男人背着男孩，女人牵着他。他问女人他们要去哪里，对方回答他要去神社在过去的一处诊所。原来是男孩在夜里降下去的温度突然又升高了，医院在隔壁的小镇，过去有一段路程，所以女人就打给了在诊所值班的医生。  
揉着惺忪的睡眼，他还打着呵欠，被女人牵着走过人行道。走上步行道的时候，还在犯迷糊的他不知被谁推了一下，摔倒在地上，同时身后想起了巨大的撞击的响声。身上的疼痛总算唤醒了他，他愤愤地爬起来，回头去看究竟是谁推的他。  
然后他看到的是一地的鲜血和神情痛苦的女人。  
他从未见过这么多红色的、温热的液体，他被吓到了，无措地睁着一双黑色的眼睛四处张望。他看到女人在看着他，于是他急忙爬了过去。粘稠温热的红色贴上了他的脸，女人颤抖着声线问他伤了没有，他摇摇头，然后女人问他：“爸爸呢？鼬呢？”  
他看向男人和男孩的方向，吞咽了一口唾沫，他们就躺在不远的地方，身上不断有血流出来。佐助见过类似这样的场面，然后他意识到这样的场景意味着什么，他的眼泪突然就掉了下来。女人充满希冀的眼睛里的光芒逐渐暗淡下去，她不断哄着大滴大滴落泪的他，让他不哭，不断重复说着一切都会好起来的，告诉他他是男孩子，要坚强，不能再任性，不可以挑食不吃纳豆，番茄再好吃也不能吃多。接着又不停地告诉他，她爱他，男人也一样，男孩也一样。  
她的声音时断时续，语速很快，生怕说不完她想说的话一样，大口地吸着气，不停地说着话，然后抹掉佐助留下来的眼泪，认真地看着他的眼睛，哪怕眼睛的焦距已经对不准、视线开始涣散。  
他在原地抱着女人从他脸上滑下去的手大声地哭着，直到哭声被救护车的鸣声掩盖，直到掌中的手不再温暖。  
后来他穿着黑色的衣服，跪坐在三人笑着的照片的对面，僧人诵经的声音和人们小声的议论被隔到很远的地方。  
梦在他看到了如今这个家的宅子的时候戛然而止，他身体每处的神经都在剧痛，硬是将他送梦境里拽了出来。他睁开眼，天花板上的木纹似是波浪，一点点将他吞噬、淹没，他像是被人用绳子套住了脖颈，拽着往深海一点点沉下去。他无法呼吸，身体被太多的水挤压得发疼，无论是手指、胸口，还是耳膜。难忍的疼痛和求生的本能让他用力地挣扎，大声地呻吟、尖叫出声，吵醒了在他一旁沉睡的鸣人。

“佐助？佐助！怎么了？”鸣人慌了神，佐助猛地睁开眼，瞳孔紧缩着。看清了面前鸣人的脸之后，才一点点平静下来。  
“抱歉……”佐助坐起身，胸口还在快速的起伏着，发出的声音异常的沙哑。他低垂着头不去看鸣人，手指不安地绞着薄被，在上面抓出一条条直直的褶皱。蓄得有些长的鬓发和额发被冷汗吸在皮肤上，一丝一丝，很是凌乱。鸣人想要起身去给他倒些水过来。才刚要动作，他就被佐助抓住了手，力道先是很重后来又变得很轻，只要他想随时都能挣开。  
鸣人停下了动作，重新坐回佐助旁边，一边用手指将还贴在佐助侧颊上头发拨离开，一边像是在哄小孩一样柔声问他：“做噩梦了？”  
佐助呆了一会儿，才摇了摇头，“不……”  
“那……”鸣人轻轻拍了拍佐助的背脊，“我去给你倒水，等我一会儿。”  
佐助抓着鸣人手指的手又缩紧了一瞬，接着又很快松开，点了点头。拉开拉门，鸣人放轻了手脚摸黑去到客厅，拿起桌上的水壶往放在旁边的杯子里倒了些水，小心地端着往回走。  
走在缘廊，鸣人能听到雨滴落在屋顶又顺着屋檐流下的声音，偶有雷声轰鸣，在它响起之前路过的闪电先一步映亮了院子。  
把拉门合上，鸣人将水杯递向佐助。佐助接过，分多次饮下了半杯，又将杯子递还给鸣人。鸣人接回后把它放到了一旁的矮桌上。回头的时候佐助已经躺下了，蜷着身子往他垫褥的方向靠了靠，立刻又像是在抗拒什么，往相反的方向挪了挪，却始终是面朝鸣人的方向。  
看了一眼佐助放在垫褥边的闹钟，鸣人视线转了转，看到佐助挂在室内衣杆上的毛巾，走过去取下来，拿过闹钟把它包到毛巾里，放到佐助的耳边。  
佐助疑惑地看向他，鸣人解释道：“我小时候做噩梦睡不着的时候，老妈就是这么做的。”  
“要是……还是睡不着呢？”  
鸣人拽了一下自己的垫褥，和佐助的相接，然后挪了挪枕头的位置，挨着佐助躺下来，拽过自己被子的一角在小腹上随意一搭，手一横，半搂住佐助，一下一下轻轻拍着他的背，“然后她会这样一边拍我一边给我唱摇篮曲。”  
“那听起来很好。”佐助微垂着眼，像是回想起了什么，拧起的眉头慢慢地舒展开来。  
“嗯。”鸣人轻声哄着，“睡吧。我一直都在。”  
“一直吗？”  
“嗯。一直。”  
换做往常，他的嗫语一定很动人吧？佐助这样想着。他迟钝的心脏因为鸣人的话跳快了一些。他闭上眼，贪享起轻拍在自己背上的温度。

结束暑期补习时正巧是整个夏天最热的日子，鸣人头顶着沾了土的棒球帽，坐在佐助家附近的公园长凳上吃冰。吃完了，就用牙咬着冰棒的木棍让它一晃一晃地动。佐助坐在他边上倚着椅背一副想睡的样子，树叶间透下的细碎的光漏在他的脸上，鸣人看他脑袋一点一点的样子又是无奈又是好笑，最后干脆伸手勾过他的头来压到自己肩上，又取下头上的帽子往他头上一扣，继续咬着他的冰棒棍低头回着简讯。  
鸣人的肩膀并没有很舒服，硬，不过要比公园的椅背好些。最近待在鸣人身边的时候，睡眠就会久违的光临，所以佐助多少有些欣慰，嗅着鸣人身上并不难闻的浅浅的汗味，他的神经松弛下来。终于，可以稍微休息一会儿了。  
耳边传来绵长均匀的呼吸，鸣人偏了偏头就能蹭到对方头顶戴着的自己的帽子，一嘴土灰。用手抿了抿嘴唇，鸣人转回头打开了手机上唯一不会弄出大动静的游戏——俄罗斯方块，开始挑战鹿丸在上面留下的最高纪录。  
蝉鸣分明就很扰人，背脊上汗液往下淌的痒意又更烦人，加上不知道为什么就是绕着他飞的蚊子和晒到靠近地面的空气都开始扭曲的温度，鸣人还是没忍住挪了被木板捂得发烫的屁股。佐助也在他动作的时候醒了，看向鸣人视线中带有歉意。要是他出门没有忘带钥匙的话，这会儿鸣人应该早在家里吹冷气了吧？  
佐助将帽子带回鸣人头上，拧了水杯往掌心倒了点凉水拍在鸣人脸上：“很热吧？”  
脸上的凉意并不仅仅来自佐助掌心的一捧凉水，鸣人在他的掌心蹭了蹭，佐助偏低的体温让他很舒服。  
“泉奈应该一会儿就回来了，你先回去吧？”佐助被鸣人抓了另外一只手贴着脸，手指能触到鸣人鬓角的发茬，刺刺痒痒的。  
“让我在呆一会儿。等太阳快下山了我再走，现在太热了。”佐助的手心被他脸上的温度弄得发热，于是他又转之去蹭手背，眯着眼感叹道：“你手凉凉的好舒服啊我说……”  
“希望你冬天也能说出一样的话。”  
凉风从海上卷过来，摇着树枝让树叶沙沙沙的响，鸣人脸上的水被吹干，带走了一部分热度。蝉鸣也不那么吵了，身上的汗液没有那么粘人了，鸣人仰头瘫在长椅上，眼睛被树叶缝隙漏过的光闪到，反射性地闭上了眼，后又睁开，他看着旁边盯着对面被风吹转的球形攀爬架的佐助，突然开口。  
“在想什么？”  
佐助像是在思考，沉默了一会儿，又转头凝视了一阵鸣人，摇了摇头：“不是什么大不了的事情。”  
鸣人心情有些小失落，一面不想勉强佐助倾诉，一面又希望佐助能向自己吐露些心音。就这样纠结着，不愉快地哼哼了两声。佐助自然是察觉到了他的情绪，犹豫再三，最后很是苦涩地笑了笑，说道：“听了我在想什么的话，你会被吓跑的。”  
“才不会！”鸣人倏地坐直，“一定不会！”  
虽然是这样强而有力的保证，佐助还是没有那个胆子向鸣人坦白。他的直觉让他说出来，也许说出来心里的沉重就会减少几分；他的理智却让他忍下去，把所有的话都咽回肚子里，就算没法消化只能积在那里，但至少不会吓走鸣人，如果鸣人被吓跑了，他应该去哪里找一个一样的人？一个才是待在他身边就能让他感觉到平静、不介意他不受控制的情绪爆发、甚至愿意在深夜被吵醒后还肯拍拍他背的人？  
想到这里，佐助又为自己的自私扼腕。他还是决定不说，将他适才对自己葬礼的设想和思考藏在心底。  
“佐助？”鸣人见他又陷入一轮新的神游，不禁出声打扰。  
“啊……我……”佐助急忙回神，想从一团乱的头脑里找到一个合适的替代品，甚至是一个无聊的问题，或者是一句能够岔开话题的话，“就是……呃……我在想……你眼睛的颜色是更接近天空还是大海。”  
“就为了这个走神了两次？”鸣人挑眉，“那么思考出答案了吗？还是说……你需要我凑近一点让你观察？”  
鸣人的脸迅速在他的视野里扩大，佐助能闻到他身上汗味和口中葡萄气味的果香，另外还有一股淡淡的牛奶香，那是什么的气味？是头发吗？还是说是衣服？总之是用了牛奶气味的香皂吧？  
心脏的声音有些吵了，鼓着耳膜一下一下躁动着，这么大声的话让面前的人听到了该怎么办？佐助后退想要找回原有的距离，可鸣人的手不知道什么时候杵在了他退路的椅面上，让他无处可逃。实在是太近了，近到下一秒他和鸣人的嘴唇挨在一起他都不觉得意外。  
鸣人悄悄舔了舔自己发干的嘴唇，有些后悔自己做出这样的事，但是在吻上去之前停下来似乎又太可惜了点。所以这个时候就应该豁出去直接亲吧？！这样的机会千载难逢，可要是佐助讨厌的话应该怎么办才好？要冒着被拒绝讨厌的风险迈出这一步吗？还是说就这样适可而止，稳稳当当的继续做朋友？佐助的嘴唇一定很软吧？味道应该也甜甜的，不知道会不会讨厌自己嘴里葡萄的味道，早知道漱个口就好了！不对不对，说来说去自己想要吻上去这件事本身就很不妙吧！心跳还那么大声，该不会暴露了吧我说！  
两人通红着一张脸僵持着，额角不约而同地滑下汗来。这时佐助的手机响了起来，鸣人心口一跳，弹回原来的位置上坐好，顺了顺心口确定心脏还好好的待在里面没有从嗓子眼里飞出来这才安心。  
来电人是泉奈，他已经快到家门口了所以让佐助差不多可以回来了。于是他们就在公园里道别。

当天晚上泉奈洗完澡出来去叫佐助，佐助正在客厅里拿着刷子给猫顺毛，梳下来毛被他团成一团放在桌上，泉奈蹲下身揉着家里猫的肚皮，冲它嘟哝着，“你再和斑哥一起熬夜你就要秃了。”猫抬头张口就咬了他的手。  
“泉奈啊，问你个问题。”斑拿着手机在他们对面坐下，点开一条信息后放到他们面前的桌上：“上面结尾那个‘x3’是什么？”  
“嗯？哦，那个啊，就是个结尾的表情符号而已啊，你就理解成‘微笑’的意思吧。谁给你发的？”  
“同事。”  
“真的？”  
斑被泉奈缠着问究竟是谁给他发的短信，佐助继续给猫顺着肚子上的毛，等全部梳完之后才离开客厅。

用毛巾揉着还湿的头发走进卧室，放在书桌上的手机震着亮了起来。佐助走过去坐到座位上点开查看，是鸣人发来的简讯。  
——今晚我家多了新成员，很可爱吧？回家的路上捡到的。（附件：黑色小猫.jpg）  
——本来以为是小黑猫，结果洗干净之后发现爪子原来是白色啊我说。（附件：猫的粉色肉球.jpg）  
——佐助，你看猫蛋蛋。XD（附件：猫蛋蛋.jpg）  
——佐助佐助！不得了了！你看它肚子上长藓了，居然还对称，我是不是应该带它去看医生！？（附件：猫肚皮.jpg）  
佐助看着那个猫肚皮陷入了沉默，回复道。  
——那是奶头  
几乎是立刻，佐助就收到了回信。  
——公猫也有奶头吗！？  
——有  
对面陷入了沉默，佐助觉得自己甚至能看到鸣人提着小猫的爪子让它站着露出肚皮，然后盯着他口中所谓的“猫藓”陷入沉思的鸣人的模样。过了约莫半个小时，佐助的手机又震了震，他放下手中的笔将它拿过来。  
——今天……在公园的时候问你的问题让你困扰了吧？抱歉……  
佐助动作一顿，有些无奈地笑了。这个人一直是这么温柔的吗？  
思索了片刻，他低头开始输入。  
——不会 谢谢你鸣人 时间不早了 晚安X3  
信息发送成功的提示音一响，佐助将手机置在桌上，关了台灯。房间瞬间暗了下来，他将窗户打开拉上了纱网，把嗡嗡飞的蚊虫关在屋外。他的枕边已经蜷了一个毛绒的球，听到纱网和窗框撞击的声音后抬起了头，绿色的眼睛在黑暗里莹莹地发光。  
“今晚我应该能睡着吧？”佐助躺在垫褥上揉了揉猫的脑袋自言自语道。猫似乎听懂了他的话，喵呜回了一声，用爪子把那个还用毛巾包着的闹钟推到佐助枕边，起身打了个转又闭上眼继续睡。  
鸣人“晚安”的回复晚了近一个小时，他打下着两个字不知道耗了多少工夫。就算他知道之后不会再有回复的信息过来，他还是非常激动地抱着手机盘腿坐在床垫上，蓝色的眼睛里映着发亮的屏幕画面。他的视线焦距在那个“x3”的符号表情上，大脑对此视觉信号做出了反应，结果就是在水门来和儿子道晚安的时候看到已经关了的灯的房间的床上，自己儿子在手机荧亮的光里森森地痴笑。

佐助的梦里数不清次数的出现过自己的葬礼。每次都有细微的变化，唯一不变的，就是它一直是一场又一场非常美妙也非常恐怖的体验。  
入殓，他再被擦拭过身体之后换上了干净的白色寿衣，这个时候他才意识并没有人来参加自己的葬礼。莫大的空虚瞬间占满他的心脏，肆虐着、嚣张着，他深深吸进一口气去填满它，结果却是涨开了更大的空间。幸好，当时他的家人和他不同，他们的葬礼不是寂寞的。  
躺在黑色的木棺里，在棺外的上方立着自己的遗像，那是一张笑脸，非常难看的笑脸，因为那是他强逼着自己上扬嘴角才扯出来的笑，或许在上面涂上一张小丑的脸才能掩盖掉尴尬和不堪。照片两侧又罗列着荷花灯、鲜花、水果等等，就和当年他参加的家中三人的葬礼一样。不同的是原来他在外面，这次他在里面；原本他在看，这次他躺在里面，不用思考、不会悲伤难过，他能感觉到前所未有的轻松和自在，摆脱了一切，再也没有什么能牵绊着他让他继续痛、继续崩溃、继续因为找不到原本无处不在的快乐，他弄丢了他的活力、找不到能够接着在世间行走的理由，这样的烦恼在他死后也一起消失。“生”不再属于他，“生”的痛自然也就不再跟随。  
他能听到和尚诵经的声音，依旧冗长又不知所云，让人有些昏昏欲睡。所以他就睡了，睡得很沉，以至于完全听不到和尚诵经和敲木鱼的声音。  
木鱼声停的时候他醒了。他感觉有什么东西在啃噬他的身体，于是低头一看，食尸的腐虫从他身下的棺板里冒出来，又小又尖的牙咬开他的皮肤，就要一点点将他蚕食。他想要尖叫，慌乱的表情在被人看清前就被一块白布盖住。棺盖被合上，抬棺的人举着他摇摇晃晃地走向停在门口的车。赤脚踩在走廊的木地板上吱吱呀呀，他的棺材也跟着作响。进到车里，他被一路颠簸到目的地。那是这个镇子上唯一一个火葬场。  
周围慢慢热了，火舌吞噬着棺材，啃食他的小虫噼噼啪啪响着冒出了焦味。他的寿衣也被点着，在他身上着火，可是他没有。他的身体完好，只有灼烧的疼痛流窜在全身的神经，让他意识都跟着模糊起来。  
后来他就醒了。在那之后他就无法停止思考自己的葬礼会是什么样子。  
他希望自己葬礼能和日本传统的葬礼不同，他向往一个能直接在墓地举行的葬礼，他想要在被埋葬前在看看天空。在他的设想里，那天会是一个晴朗的日子，那天的海风会格外的凉爽，海水和天空都会格外的蓝，他墓地旁边的树叶和草地也会格外的绿；他希望自己的寿衣是美琴曾经因为弄错了父亲的尺寸做小了于是决定给将来的他的浴衣；还有就是……他希望鸣人能来参加他的葬礼，然后给他盖上面上的布，这样他那早已褪色的走马灯的最后一张胶片就又会是彩色的。  
可是这样的愿望，是那么的自私、阴暗，透着一股腐土的气味，他不可能会说出口。

暑期结束，到了气温怡人的秋季。  
刚开学的时候，鸣人被自小认识的天天委托，连哄带骗地让佐助重新回到了弓道场。  
正坐在弓道场里的感觉着实非常奇妙，鸣人好奇地左右张望着，模仿着正坐在一旁的宁次的动作调整着自己的坐姿，一本正经地板着长脸挺直了背脊将手掌横覆在腿上。这样保持了一段时间，鸣人察觉到自己腿部传上来了一股微妙地麻意，于是他悄悄将重心转移到左边，让右边的腿能放松一会儿，然后又转移到右边，让左边轻松一下。  
坐在他身旁的佐助没有注意到鸣人左右摇晃的样子，他的视线聚在手中的长弓。他用手指轻轻摩挲着弓身的木，眼底没来由地一酸。视线重新变得清晰时自己的手似乎就变小了，变成刚好能握住弓的大小，那个时候的他怎么也不可能用这样的长弓射出箭去，手执这样长弓的那个人年纪似乎比现在的自己要小上一些，头发要比自己的长出许多。那个人的箭总是能命中红心的正中，他相信要是那人向一个钉满了箭的红心再射一箭，那一箭一定能破开最正中的那支钉进靶里。要是那个人还活着的话，一定依旧会成为自己最憧憬的人……  
“佐助？”鸣人余光瞥见佐助握着弓箭开始颤抖的手，不由担心地出声。  
“我能成为像他那样的人吗？”佐助突然发问。  
鸣人让他弄得一头雾水，佐助所说的“他”是谁？然而佐助并不像是打算对他解释的样子，他也不是会对佐助的问题闻而不答的人，“我相信你能。”  
他从来没有给过自己否定的答案。佐助看向鸣人，看向他的眼睛，里面连一丝迟疑都没有，他是真的这么认为着，真的笃定他一定可以。这样没有条件的信任他已经许久没有遇见，而对他这样做的人兴许根本没有意识到自己的话对他来说是多大的慰藉。  
那么他呢？真的能回应这个人的期待和信任吗？  
佐助突然变得有些患得患失起来。他站起身，一步一步走到射位，拉开了弓。  
他不想让身后那双一直注视着自己的眼睛失望。  
佐助放出了箭。箭一如既往地偏离了红心，虽然落上了靶的最外圈，但力道太浅在下一人的一箭后就被震落到了地上。  
他还是一样没用。自己重新来到这里也不过是在做着无力又徒劳地挣扎，还是放弃的好，可是这样他应该怎么去面对那双眼睛？  
回到座位的佐助悄悄地瞥向鸣人，对方一直在看着他，自然注意到了他的眼神，他对他咧开了笑，“下次你要教我怎么拉弓哦佐助。超帅的！”就在他说这句话时，他的手还规矩地贴着腿，暗自转着重心试图让自己的腿不再发麻。  
佐助紧皱的眉头有些许的舒缓。因为他并没有从鸣人脸上看出一丝一毫失望的痕迹，这让他多少安心了。  
你才是超帅的那个，鸣人。他想。

——“佐助将来想成为什么样的人呢？”  
他的梦中，他的母亲温柔地拍着他，问。  
他当时的回答是什么？究竟是说了什么，才让母亲笑得那么开心的？  
睁开眼，周围的环境有些嘈杂。这也不奇怪，课间短暂的休息时间里学生们总是不愁缺少聊天的话题。比如上次小测的分数、即将到来的运动会、学校新来的教师、某班的某位同学……  
“佐助！”鸣人拉开了班级的后门冲了进来，“放学后有什么安排吗？”  
佐助摇了摇头。  
“那来做班级篮球赛的记分员好吗？”鸣人猛地凑近，佐助在他靠近的一瞬间嗅到了他头上洗发水的香味。他点了点头，算是答应。看着对方雀跃地出门邀功的背影轻轻勾起了嘴角，他自知，心中这样欣喜开心的感觉已久违多时了。仔细想来，他与笑也久违了。  
鸣人似乎就是那样一个可以让人从心底欢欣起来的人吧？温柔、开朗，放再多美好的形容词在他身上也不会觉得突兀。只要知道鸣人一直陪在他身边，他耳边的烦人的杂音就变少，侧目的视线就消失，那些本该“存在”的，变得“不存在”了，亦或是他一开始就错了——那些“存在”的本就“不存在”，而是他的大脑骗了他，塑造出了让他心烦的“存在”？想到这里，他十分庆幸自己遇到了这样一个像是太阳的人。  
就在那一瞬间，他似是想起来了。想起了当初他给母亲的回答。  
“佐助长大以后要成为像太阳一样暖乎乎的人。”  
当时的他是这样回答的，他的母亲因为他的比喻笑了，她亲吻着他的额头，说：“佐助已经是这样的人了啊。”  
那么今天的他还是这样的人吗？  
佐助沉思，他看着鸣人的背影，突然有些悲伤。他想，他喜欢上了那个太阳似的人。  
那个人在他心里撑开的一块光亮是那样的让人安心，可是除了那块之外都是污浊的蓝，像是被搅起了底层沉积的泥沙一般混乱的深海，原本颜色就暗沉还混上了粗糙的颗粒。他不想让那块光亮被打扰，那么他应该怎样做才好？怎样才能让他的太阳永远与那阴翳的海隔开，又不让他的太阳离开？他不知道。  
“……当初要是没有表白就好了。”  
他前排的女生在对她的同伴抽泣着诉说，似乎是向憧憬的前辈告白被拒绝了的样子。  
“我这样的人根本就不适合他，一开始我就知道的……去表白了反而打扰他了吧？现在这样我连远远看着他的机会都没有了……”她不停地说着，懊悔着自己的行为，她的同伴安慰着说，至少他明白你的心意了啊？这从来都不是一件坏事不是吗？  
不。  
佐助在心底否定着她们的宽慰。明知无果的挣扎最终的结果只会连最后一块容身之处都一起失去。他也一样，要是随意地去接近他的太阳的话，他的太阳会弃他而去，他会和伊卡洛斯一般沉到身下阴翳的的海底去。又或是他一直沉在里面，只是他的太阳让他有了想要离开这片海域的想法。

篮球赛结束后很快要进入冬日。初冬的到来意味着运动会的开始，往常鸣人因为要练习马拉松的关系，出门一直都很早，相对的，由于怕冷，他总是在课程结束后就迅速跑回家里。这样的习惯持续了快十一年，就在今年发生了些变化。  
玖辛奈看着比平时回家时间要晚的自家儿子，在冬日的房间里隐约嗅到了春天的气息。于是在鸣人到家坐下嚼着第一口饭的时候，她突然开口：“儿子，你交到女朋友了？”  
一记直球，鸣人一惊，饭哏在喉咙不上不下，急忙咽了口味增汤才缓过来，“干嘛突然这么问？”  
“你就告诉妈嘛。我和你爸又不会反对你谈恋爱，就是好奇。”玖辛奈嘿嘿笑着，鸣人看向水门的方向，对方也是兴致勃勃的样子。  
“没有。”鸣人夹了一块土豆炖肉塞进嘴里咀嚼，“为什么你们会觉得我有女朋友了？”  
“你就差写在脸上了，还想骗你妈妈我啊？”玖辛奈作出一副嫌弃的模样。  
“可是真的没有啊……”鸣人夹了一块鸡蛋卷嚼着，声音有些含混，“不过能算是喜欢的人。”  
“是什么样的孩子啊我说？”没有放过鸣人的后半句，玖辛奈立马追问。  
“我隔壁班的，考试稳居前位。老妈你应该见过他，就去年夏天的全国弓道比赛拿了优胜的那个。”夹起一片腌小黄瓜，让它在嘴里咔嚓作响，“长得很好看，特别是眼睛，我还没有见过谁的眼睛能那么好看的。而且和外表表现出来的不同是个非常热心的人，性格里子特别温柔。”  
“所以呢？告白了吗？听你这么说，不像是你能追到的人嘛。”玖辛奈突然有点失望。  
“没有。总觉得现在还是不时候，要是吓到他怎么办！而且您的宝贝儿子非常的优秀，这点你不要质疑好不好……”鸣人带点怨气地瞥了玖辛奈一眼，接着吃饭。  
水门似乎抓住了一整句话的重点，“‘他’？”  
“是，他。”鸣人丝毫没有要逃避的意思，他点头承认，“他叫宇智波佐助。”  
这样的事实终究还是很有冲击性的，鸣人甚至做好了他的父母对他发难的准备，可是结果却和他料想的有些不同。  
“那，你说的那个‘佐助’喜欢你吗？”他的母亲饶有兴致地往他的方向凑了凑，问。  
“呃……我，我不知道。”鸣人腮帮里还蓄着咀嚼到一半的白饭和豆腐往后缩了缩，“至少他不讨厌我？”  
“不讨厌你……”玖辛奈登时失语，兴致缺缺地坐回座位，“傻小子。才这样而已，你就觉得足够，觉得满足了？”  
这样就足够？就满足了？  
当然不。想要他满足需要的远远要超出“不讨厌”，超出很多很多。他想要尽情地拥抱他、亲吻他、触摸他，听他轻声诉说他每次走神脑海里的故事，看他在弓道场飒爽的模样，他需要那双黑色的眼睛里只有他，也只有自己才能染亮那样一整片纯净的黑色，还有许多，许多他说不出口的东西和情愫，他甚至不知道自己究竟是什么时候开始如此在意和自己如此不相像的一个人。  
鸣人躺在床上，他点开了手机，又锁上，又点开，再锁上。犹豫再三，还是给置顶的联系人发消息。  
——你睡了吗？  
等了大概有3分钟，并没有回应。鸣人有些失落地把手机扔到一边，心烦意乱地踹了几脚棉被，然后猛地一脚踹到了墙壁。正龇牙咧嘴地忍痛，手机传来了消息提示的震动。  
——还没 怎么了  
鸣人立马伸手把手机捞过来，快速回复。  
——想你了。  
对面又陷入了长时间的沉默，鸣人一直盯着屏幕，黑了就又按开。这样的动作重复了几次，在鸣人以为佐助不会回他的时候，他收到了回复的消息。  
——笨蛋  
握着手机，鸣人忍着尖叫的冲动在床上打滚。翻滚了两圈，他冷静了一下，看到对方已经下线的提示，还是发了一句。  
——明天一起来练习马拉松吧？  
面对自己这样突兀的邀约，那人会怎样回答自己？鸣人在回复来前紧张地抱着手机猜测，会拒绝吧，毕竟体温不高的他不擅长应对冬日的早晨。会答应吧，毕竟自己发出的邀请他从来没有拒绝过。鸣人赌了后者。  
然后他赢了这场没有其他赌徒的赌局。  
佐助静静盯着发亮的屏幕直到它变黑，然后松手。他知道鸣人不会再回信了。他早就是个不会期待明天的人，然而，然而……  
这一刻的他是何等地期待着翌日的清晨。

体育节刚结束鸣人就生病了。似乎是马拉松结束后嫌热没有马上保暖，流了一身汗又吹到了凉风，原本的小感冒就趁机膨胀成发热。现在他只能裹着棉衣可怜巴巴地缩在一楼客厅的暖被桌里按着遥控器。玖辛奈不知道第几次催他老实一点回被窝里睡觉，可鸣人偏就倔强地抱着暖桌上的橘子筐，一口一口往嘴里塞着橘瓣，接着调着录影机跳过之前录下来却一直没时间看的推理剧场的片头尾。  
他嘟囔着：“我在知道犯人是谁前是绝对不会上去的我说！”  
“这话我三小时前就听过了！”玖辛奈愤愤地用碗从小砂锅里盛出一些煮好的鸡蛋羹，放到鸣人面前，叉着腰问道：“这是第几个犯人了？！”  
鸣人哼哼着吃起鸡蛋羹，不做回应，他知道要是告诉玖辛奈他已经在看第二季了的话一定会被追会楼上睡觉的。  
“臭小子！看完这集就给我老老实实睡觉去！”玖辛奈弹了他脑门一下，一边解着围裙去拿体温计，一边碎碎念着：“不都说笨蛋不会感冒吗？”  
鸣人听到了，立马回嘴道：“那说明您的宝贝儿子不是笨蛋。靴靴。”  
“不许回嘴！”玖辛奈瞪他。鸣人瞬间做出一副无事发生过的模样，乖乖回头吹着面前小碗里冒着热气的鸡蛋羹小口小口往嘴里送。  
门铃在她把体温计递给鸣人让他夹在腋下的时候响了起来，她一边应着“来了”，一边起身去开门。  
“妈，是谁啊？”鸣人见玖辛奈半天没有回来，不由好奇于是大声问道。他的嗓子还肿着，声音哑得不像话，喊完一声后马上就咳嗽起来。  
“让你费心跑一趟了，快先进来吧，那个傻小子现在还在客厅看电视剧不肯睡觉。”  
“那就打扰您了。”  
走廊上传来脚步声，鸣人不自觉地偏头过去。客厅门口出现了让他意外又熟悉的身影，他诧异道：“佐、佐助？！”三个音节，他破了两个音，随后又是一阵咳嗽，边咳边把扒到下巴上的口罩拉上来挡住自己的口鼻。  
佐助冲玖辛奈鞠了鞠身，进到客厅，玖辛奈见鸣人咳得上气不接下气，在墙边放好佐助带来的慰问礼后急忙走过去拍拍他的背，让他冷静些，不要遇事就一惊一乍的。说完又带有歉意地对佐助笑笑，“让你见笑了。我这就去泡茶。”  
佐助刚打算拒绝，鸣人的脚蹭了过来，用暖乎的脚心蹭了蹭他冰凉的脚背。鸣人道：“你就当在自己家，不用客气的。”  
“你稍微客气一点。佐助同学可不是你老爸，不要用你的臭脚丫去蹭。”玖辛奈从后面推了鸣人的脑袋一下，将泡好的绿茶放到佐助面前，冲佐助致歉。随后转身撕了鸣人头上的降温贴，闭了眼睛贴上鸣人的额头稍微测了测温度，又看看鸣人取出来的温度计，发现温度并没有降下来，有些为难地皱起了眉，“果然还是吃药好的快点吧……我出门给你买药，你乖乖在家和佐助同学看家。”  
“哎，这种小病，我睡一觉就好了，不用吃什么药的。”鸣人一想起口服冲剂苦苦的味道，不自觉地嘬起了嘴，一副没什么大不了的样子冲玖辛奈摆了摆手。玖辛奈白他一眼：“说白了你就是不想吃药吧我说。”  
鸣人噤声。  
“那，可以麻烦佐助同学替我照看一会鸣人么？我去去就回。”玖辛奈十分不好意思地看向佐助，佐助乖巧地点头应下。  
玄关的门开后又被关上，鸣人像是终于松了口气瘫到桌上，“真是的，就是爱操心，明明就不是什么大病……”  
佐助沉默着呷进一口茶，被吹到不烫嘴的热水滑进胃里，非常暖和。  
“佐、佐助？”鸣人手足无措地看着他，“怎么了吗？”  
佐助为他的问题感到莫名，扬起头，然后注意到有什么东西从眼眶里滚了出来。  
“抱歉，借用一下卫生间。”佐助急忙拉了袖子盖住眼睛，狼狈地爬起身想要离开。  
“啊，别。那个……”鸣人慌慌张张地也不知道作何反应才好，烧得昏昏沉沉的脑袋也想不出什么好的对策来，在意识到的时候，自己已经一把揽了佐助，把他的脸按在自己肩上轻轻抚着他的背。  
被冻僵的身体没法离开比以往都要温暖的鸣人的怀抱，佐助把脸往鸣人肩上埋，让不受控制的眼泪才离开眼眶就被布料吸收。鸣人僵着身子不敢动，肩上热乎乎的，脸上也热乎乎的，自觉现在自己的体温似乎比刚刚还要更热了。他轻轻顺着佐助的脊背，将他被冷风冻得有些凉的毛衣都捂热，又等佐助的情绪平静下来他这才松开。  
松手后的鸣人似乎更难面对佐助，于是他很怂地选择用吃鸡蛋羹来逃避目前稍显尴尬的局面。  
“佐助原来生病的时候，是吃什么粥啊？”他笨拙地找着话题。  
佐助沉默了一会儿，回答道：“梅子粥。”  
“啊，那个我也吃过，酸酸的很好吃。”鸣人笑道。  
“嗯。”佐助点点头，继续喝着杯中的茶，“不过泉奈煮的全是酸味，不加砂糖没人能吃下去。”  
“佐助你很喜欢现在的家人吧。”鸣人微微眯起蓝色的眼睛，脸上的胡须胎记愉快地弯着。  
“嗯。”佐助颔首，“他们都是好人。”  
“那我也是好人的说，你也喜欢我好不好？”鸣人偏头看向他，像是趁着话题调侃朋友一般的自然。在佐助没法看到的地方——他缩在暖被桌里的手则是悄悄拽紧了身上的衣服，让布料整个贴到了胸口上，尝试这样来掩盖自己紧张的情绪，安抚跳得太快让自己产生了发凉的感觉的心脏。鸣人悄悄期待着佐助给他肯定的答案，又为可能给出的否定回答产生了极度的恐惧，这一瞬间他似乎懂得了向心上人表白的少女们的心境，可是他和她们又有很大不同，对方可是很明白的对意中人说了“我喜欢你”，而他不是。  
佐助沉默了很长的时间。这无疑让鸣人感觉到煎熬。而佐助又何尝不是？  
他小心地揣测着鸣人的意思，现在的他没法像原来一样敏锐地捕捉到别人的情绪，所以他不明白，鸣人的这句话究竟是一个顺势的打趣还是认真的疑问，又或者是另外的可能性，一个很低的、大约只有自己才会想到那一层的可能性——鸣人在试探与他交往的可能。  
佐助很快否定了最后一者，为会这样考虑的自己感到羞耻。他怎么能将对鸣人单方面的“爱”移加到鸣人身上呢？更何况他甚至没能弄清楚他对鸣人的感情究竟是喜欢还是依赖。如果是第三种可能，那么他的回答就更加得慎重，他不能让自己暧昧、不确定的感情做出任何草率的决定。  
“鸣人你……”佐助掰动着自己的手指，犹豫着开口。他的声音很轻，每发出一个音节都在迟疑，可是表情又是那样的坚定，一词一句说着自己认为最正确的话。  
“你和他们不同……”  
完了……鸣人在内心绝望地惨叫。脸上的笑一点点变得僵硬，害怕自己失落的情绪影响到佐助，于是他急忙转回脸拼命往嘴里塞着食物。  
“……你是我如今活下去的信念。”  
有些话不说清楚，对方是永远也不会知道的。佐助坚定着这一点，所以他将他所认为的所有，尽自己所能不产生偏差的传达出去了。  
正在体悟失恋、准备埋葬自己僵硬的心脏的鸣人在听清楚佐助后面一句话的瞬间径直去向了天堂。这根本就比“喜欢”还要好上千百万倍！  
大脑的温度登时又再向上攀登了几度，烧得他不得不趴到桌上才免去了直接晕倒在佐助面前的尴尬。  
“我喜欢你哦。超喜欢的。”鸣人枕在自己手臂上，就算声音是从缝隙漏出来的，是从胸腔透出来的，也足够佐助听清。似乎觉得自己现在的样子像极了鸵鸟，鸣人猛地直起背来，用尽了所有大喊着：“我超喜欢佐助的说！”  
才说完，就因为刚刚动作太大的关系一阵脑晕，“咚”地倒到了地上。  
有人说他的病到了他这个程度的时候对一切都是麻木的，就连喜悦都难以察觉。可事实却并非如此。至少对他来说，在听到鸣人告白的那一瞬间，他几乎快要喜极而泣。短短的数秒，彻底冲断了他持续了很长一段时间情绪的低迷。即使鸣人在告白完后因为高烧晕了过去让他无法确认，可是他的心脏在那一刻确实像个正常人似地跳了，他能感觉到了。  
生怕自己忘记，生怕现在自己迟钝生锈的脑袋把这么重要的事情忘记，佐助在回家的途中突然开始奔跑。  
穿过三个街区，跨过两座天桥，猛地拉开玄关惊到正在钻鞋柜的猫，他弃了沾着寒气的鞋，染沾了雪花的围巾和绒帽落了一路，脚在木质的走廊上踏出急快的节奏，佐助一头扎进进自己的房间，翻找出被他抛在一边的日记本。  
翻过反复抄写的晦涩难懂的长诗，在最新的一页，佐助红着脸，大口呼着没喘匀的气，用彩色的笔记着、写着——我的太阳说，他喜欢我。  
鸣人他说，他喜欢我。

站在约定见面的十字路口，佐助定定盯着来往的车辆，一辆，接着另一辆。他静静地看着，脑中突然出现了一个诡异的疑惑——要是他就这样走到快速行驶的它们前面，然后同他的家人一样翻滚过车顶后落到地上会是怎样一种感觉？会很痛吗？会比刀片刻进身体里还痛吗？  
身体因为那个疑惑被驱使，他向着尚是红灯方向的斑马线跨出了一步，一下秒就被用力拽了回来，撞到一个温暖的怀抱里。  
“上学可不是走那边，佐助。”鸣人口前形成一小片白雾，很快就又消失，他的手紧紧拉着佐助的。明明就还隔着毛线手套，佐助却感觉到有暖意慢慢的从鸣人的方向渗过来。  
“我弄错了吗？”佐助偏头看着鸣人，问他。  
鸣人好奇，佐助究竟是想问自己他想要走到车流中间的想法是错的，还是想问他是否真的记错了上学的方向。不过，无论是哪一种，答案都是一样的：“那当然，没有我的方向怎么可能会是对的啊我说。”  
他有些得意，大大方方拉着佐助的手走在只剩落雪的枝桠的樱花道上，挺直了腰板，挡住周围人看向他们或诧异或惊奇的眼神。佐助让他的话逗笑了，问：“那如果迷路的人是你呢？”  
“那我们只能去求助警察先生了，毕竟我手机上没有下地图。”鸣人耸耸肩，拆下自己的围巾，往佐助光裸的颈上一围，再往自己脖子上一卷，成功的让佐助与他贴的更近了一点，他单方面和佐助聊着天，语速并不是很快，留够了时间让佐助反应他的话题，期间又悄悄将佐助的手拉进了自己的衣兜，手指不自觉地在对方的掌心蹭来蹭去，虽然感觉到的只是柔软的羊毛纤维，可他假装是在直接触摸佐助的手心，并为此乐此不疲。  
走进教学楼，两人的鞋柜在不同的位置，鸣人这才不情不愿地松了手，取了自己脖颈上挂着的一半围巾下来给佐助围上，趁着没人注意的空挡快速在佐助冻得发红的脸颊上啵了一口，而后很快地跑走。  
“佐助早啊。”和佐助同班的小樱走到佐助身旁，弯下腰放下室内鞋，又去取自己脱下来的皮鞋。抬头去放鞋的时候她瞥见一眼佐助的脸，一愣，“佐助你的脸好红，发烧了吗？”  
“不……没事。是风吹的。”佐助闪避开小樱伸过来想要触摸他额头的手，快步走向教室。  
小樱疑惑地眨了眨眼，不解地目送着佐助拐进通往教师的楼梯口，回过头，井野已经换好了鞋子站在走道等她，急忙甩掉心头的一点点疑问，她合上鞋柜的门赶了两步跟上。将刚刚佐助奇怪的模样抛在脑后。

在开春的时候，佐助出了点意外。他在去上学的路上因为心脏突然狂跳起来，肺泡像是被冬日的寒气禁锢，冻得无法收缩，他一阵头晕目眩倒在了地上，热心的路人注意到他的情况叫来了救护车。  
等他的身体自己平静下来的时候，他已经在去往医院的路上了。为防万一，医院为他进行了全方面的身体检查，最后的体检表拿出来，存在有长期睡眠不足造成的身体亚健康状态和轻微的营养不良，除此之外一切正常。  
佐助躺在病床上，假装自己还没有醒过来，为了不打扰到其他的病人，斑和带土的对话不得不转移到病房外的走廊上进行。  
他的鼻子已经闻了太久消毒水的气味，慢慢地闻不出来那股冷清的味道，手背上插着针管，吊瓶里挂着的也不知道是什么药水，不过佐助觉得那不会是什么大不了的东西，可能就是当他低血糖发作给他挂一瓶葡萄糖什么的。佐助抬起另外一只尚且自由的手，医院的病服并没有家中睡衣那么一样那么长的袖子，那些丑陋的伤痕像是虫子一样攀在他的手腕，佐助能看到它们必定会经过的一条线，一条青色的血管。其实他隔开自己的手腕并不是因为什么大不了的原因，他只是想要确认自己的血还在流、自己还活着这件事情。亦或是，他在下刀的时候，真的有考虑过就这样让所有的血流尽，然后死去；否则无法解释他为何会反锁浴室的门，为何会在浴缸里放整缸的热水为的就是不让他开的刀口处的血液凝结。  
病房的门被礼貌地敲响，佐助陡然产生了一股不妙的预感。结果也正是如此，当一位年轻的护士递给他一份十几页的问卷时，他的心情顿时糟糕到了极点。他知道面前的东西究竟是什么，这是他上一次进行药物治疗前所经历的另一件——完成一份琐碎到极致，甚至重复的问你同一个问题的答卷。向来成绩优秀的宇智波佐助在这一次的交卷中，也取到少数人才有的结果。  
“把它拿走。”佐助将那沓纸递了回去。  
“请配合我们的治疗可以吗？宇智波先生。”佐助见过这个护士，她或许不应该被称作护士，而是那位医生的助手。  
佐助沉默着闭上了眼睛，示意他要休息，请她离开。  
“医生需要先确认您现在的精神状况和抑郁症严重程度才能给您开药，所以在您肯填写完这份卷子之前，我是不会离开的。”  
佐助听到了拖动座椅的声音，皱起了眉，那个人挨着他的床头坐下了，是为了及时抓住他睁眼的瞬间吗？佐助不喜欢她离自己这么近，她衣服上的香水气味或许不浓，很好闻，可是他怎么也喜欢不起来，只觉得刺鼻。他非常希望她能离开。  
房间的门又被敲响，来人向在病房里为其他病人换药水正准备出去的护士小声问道：“那个抱歉打扰您了，请问宇智波佐助在吗？”  
佐助睁开眼，看向房门口，鸣人也正好走了过来。  
那位助手注意到鸣人来后佐助情绪的变化，饶有兴致地挑起了眉，她站起身来将她的座位让了出来，在佐助的注视下将打算坐过来的鸣人带出了他的视线。佐助突然有些慌了，他害怕鸣人会和斑以及带土一样，在得知药物是最可靠的治疗手段后让他开始再次面对那些该死的药片，那样他会又一次，又一次弄丢自己……  
在鸣人再次出现的时候，佐助下意识地将自己纵横着伤疤的手藏了起来。鸣人脸上发怒的表情还没有彻底收拾干净，他在刚刚那位助手坐的地方坐下，鸣人把包放到了椅子一旁，稍微平复了一会儿情绪后，他问：“你还好吗？”  
佐助不想对鸣人说谎，所以他摇了摇头。  
“刚刚那位医生说你拒绝药物治疗……是真的吗？”  
果然。佐助垂下眼睑，点了点头。按照以往的经验，一定是要开始向他重复，只有药物治疗才能好得快；这是精神的感冒，要积极配合医生的治疗才能医好云云。类似的话他听老师、家人、邻居说了无数次，现在对象换成鸣人他的决定也不会有所变化。  
“为什么？”鸣人问，他把佐助藏起来的那只手拉到出来，摊开他的掌心用拇指揉捏着掌根，“佐助可以告诉我原因吗？”  
因为从未有人这样问他，所以佐助一时间也不知道如何回答。鸣人并不着急，佐助不说他就坐在旁边安静地等，他知道只要稍微等一会儿，佐助就能给他很好的答案。  
“因为我很害怕。”佐助思索了片刻后，开口，“我曾经也听医嘱按时按量服药了，可是它们让我变得不像我了。”  
在吃药的第一周，佐助一度以为依靠药物真的可以治好自己的病，因为长时间没能在夜晚睡着的他在猛药的作用下昏睡过去，紧张的神经终于得以放松。唯一的弊处就是，他没能从棉被里离开，而是在睡睡醒醒的循环中不断的往复。醒了，又觉得似乎还想要继续睡一会儿，于是向来珍惜睡意的他丝毫没有反抗，又一次沉进睡眠中。醒来的他发现外面的天色已经渐晚，看向时钟，短针已经指向了白天的二和三中间。  
佐助隐约察觉到了这样的不对劲，可是折磨他的心脏的狂跳似乎在那一周都没有光临，于是他将信将疑的继续了他的药物治疗。  
可是这一次，让他彻底的慌了。他几度走错街道、弄错教室，有次甚至连家都想不起来在哪里，只能去往记忆处最深的那个房子，然后等傍晚发现他不在家斑驱车前来，坐在车中的他在窗口略过数次灯光后，开口问了一句，“我们刚刚去哪儿了吗？”  
他的记忆力衰弱得比原本还要厉害。佐助发现自己无法很好的控制自己的手，他无法瞄准标靶，没法拿稳制作瓶中船的镊子，就连开门时钥匙都很难对上钥匙孔；上课时注意力很快就会涣散到其他地方去，所有的事情都变得比之前还要更加糟糕。他的生活一点点被推向悬崖，这个时候他尝试去回忆过去那个家中一切美好的事情想要麻痹自己，让自己开心一些，可他闭上了眼睛等了很久，直到天亮也没能等到他的梦境。那一瞬间，他突然开始对那些药片开始畏惧。  
即便如此，佐助依旧没有停下吞咽药片。因为他突然嗅到了花香、看到了蓝天、摸到了粉色的花瓣，他身体的每一部分都在为此而欢愉。他发现讲台上讲课的老师总是时不时会吐出有趣的话；他发现课本上的知识他能和从前一样轻而易举就明白；他发现学校教学楼边的花坛里有一只柔软的小猫，他冲它伸手，它就贴了过来；他发现他在课上侧脸就能看到通往学校的樱花道；他发现与他同级的一名男子有着一头天生的金发，脸上还有可爱的胎记，在樱花树下行走时的笑容很惹眼……  
他似乎被治疗好了，在他能感觉到世间的美好的时候，他真的这么想。  
然而他的梦魇怎么会这么容易就离他而去？  
在他从未停止服药的第五周，心脏久违的开始了濒死的挣扎。他被家中的老人送至医院，医院为他进行了一整套的检查，他的心理医生与他进行了一次漫长的谈话，然后他拿到单子上写着的药量变得比之前还要更大。当晚回到家后，他就将占满了他整个书桌的药盒、药瓶统统塞进了垃圾袋。  
断药的第五个晚上，也是他逃到过去居住的老房子里没日没夜地来回播放那些记录他和鼬成长的录音带的第五个晚上，他的身体终于感觉到了疲倦，于是在他蜷在电视前短暂的小憩时他才又一次见到了自己故去的家人。  
“它在让我忘记，忘记我的过去、我的现在。”佐助说，“而我不想忘记，鸣人。即使那样能让我活得更轻松自在，可那不会再是我的选择，它是比死亡还不如的懦弱。我的家人……已经故去的父母和兄长，我是那个将他们活过的事实记得最深刻的人，我不能忘掉他们，也没法放下那段记忆。按照那位医生的专业来说，那个时期的家庭是促成我人格成长的关键，那么忘记他们和杀掉现在的我又有多大差别……所以就算我不该这样决定，我也还是这么做了……”  
“嗯。我明白了，虽然我不被允许赞成你这样做。”鸣人点头，他问：“那么佐助想要怎么样？”  
这是一个佐助从未思考过的问题——他想要怎样？  
脑海中逐渐出现了一些零星的画面，他需要傍晚树林吹出来的带着枝叶气味的新鲜的风，他需要击打自己脚背、凉爽得刚刚好的海浪，需要翱翔鸣叫的海鸟、需要跃出水面的鱼、需要绽放的花、需要舒卷的云……他想要从这个冰冷的“棺材”里爬出去，他需要一切的美好，他迫不及待地想要和从前一样感受到这些事物的美妙之处。可是如今，他这具几乎就要腐朽的身体已经什么都感受不到，那些被记起的画面也都是因为有鸣人陪在身边所以才……  
佐助思索了一阵，终于开口，他问：“介意你的马拉松练习提前开始么？”  
“完全不会介意啊我说！”这是佐助首次对他提出的邀请，他怎么可能会拒绝？

第二年的春季，到了毕业季。  
原本成绩靠后的鸣人在考试中取得了让人意外的高分，这无疑让玖辛奈和水门都十分惊喜。鸣人的分数刚好够他去到和校园首位同样的大学，也算没有浪费让他快愁破脑袋的五个月。看着讲台上的学生代表，鸣人勾起了唇角。  
毕业典礼结束后，鸣人先是被女生拦住索要他的第二颗纽扣，接着又被牙拽到了学校的樱花树下合影。后来丁次提出要去吃烤肉，鸣人一口应下，在去换鞋的时候看到了躺在鞋柜里的信封，几位友人一看，各个摆出一副语重心长的模样，拍着他的肩说着，“这就是青春啊。我们就，先溜了啊。”  
鸣人一脸嫌弃地瞥他们一眼，打开信封，展开信纸，里面是他熟悉的清秀字迹。还没等旁边伸长了脖子来看内容的友人们开始起哄，他就快速侧身闪过几个人，往楼梯的方向大步跑了起来。  
“鸣人？这么赶，是要去哪儿？”看到急急忙忙经过自己身边的鸣人，小樱开口叫住他。  
“呃……去屋顶，有点事。”鸣人急忙刹住，看着小樱手里一整箱毕业典礼后清出来的杂物，犹豫着究竟要不要帮忙，“要我帮忙吗？”  
“不用不用。”小樱看他着急的样子，摇摇头，将手里的箱子先放到地上，从口袋里掏出几粒用油纸包着的牛奶糖，“之前给你的时候你好像挺中意的。刚才分的时候你不在，我就给你藏了几颗，趁着现在还记得……”  
说着就拉过鸣人的手放到他的掌心。  
“多谢。”鸣人很是感激的接过，立刻拆开一粒的糖纸就塞进嘴里，一边大步跨着楼梯，一边从扒着扶手探头冲下喊着：“那我还有事就先走啦！帮我夸伯母两句，做的很好吃！”  
小樱颇为无奈地摇着头嘟哝：“慌慌张张的，去见小情人吗？”

“佐助？”鸣人手里握着毕业证书和一封已经拆开来的信推开了天台的门，他唤的人像他们初见的时候背对着他吹着风，他在佐助身旁站定，挑着一边的眉语气里带着几分打趣，谨慎地问道：“你该不会是想从这个地方跳下去吧？”  
在冬日那次长谈后，佐助明显发生了一些改变。他不再去逃避弓道场的练习，每天还增加了长跑的时间。按照佐助的说法，他不愿意就这样弱小下去，即使可能是徒劳他也想要尝试一下。经过锻炼后，佐助不在似一开始鸣人见到他时那样苍白羸弱，他的身体素质逐渐好了起来，情绪也跟着逐渐稳定下来，即使偶尔还是会有失控的情况，但那样的事情也慢慢的减少。原本因为抑郁症而冻结的记忆域也慢慢的恢复，成绩自然跟着回升，最后重新稳定回了年纪前几位。  
可是现在鸣人依旧不敢断言佐助的病已经痊愈，从他了解到的情况来说，抑郁症就算一时康复，也可能只是暂时，什么时候又会再次发作也说不定。如果现在的佐助又在思考着轻生的话，那么他立刻就会将这个人扛离开天台。  
“我不会跳的。”佐助禁不住莞尔，鸣人斜过视线就能看到他的眉眼弯出的好看的弧度。鸣人从他眼中的彩色得知他在说的是实话，这才多少安心。  
“刻意找我上来，应该有比这个重要的话要说吧？比如告白什么的。”鸣人咧开嘴笑着，“不过我的第二颗纽扣[2]已经给出去了哦。”  
“是……确实是有很重要的话要对你说。”佐助的眼神飘向学校盛开着樱花的道路，黑色的眼中映着温柔的粉色，搭在高网上的手指紧了紧，他转头看向鸣人。鸣人能从他的眼里看到自己的轮廓，被粉色包围的自己的轮廓，就算他的声音被海风盖得不清晰，鸣人也依然将他说的每一个字听得无比清晰  
“我知道的说。”鸣人已经压抑不住自己内心的狂喜，他出声问道:“我可以吻你吗？”  
“嗯？”  
春季从海上刮来的风卷高了樱花树的花瓣，抚起了佐助鬓角稍长的头发，他能听到自己心脏快速鼓动的声音，能嗅到洗衣液的香气，能尝到牛奶糖的味道。

 

[1]添水：日本的园林里看到一个小竹筒，上面有水流下来 等竹筒内的水注满了就会倒下去然后发出一下响声。原本叫做ししおとし（鹿威し，也写作獅子威し），是放在农田里惊吓和赶走鸟兽的，后来改了个文雅的名字“添水”（そうず）。  
[2]第二颗纽扣：学生毕业时女生会向心仪的男生索要第二颗纽扣。来自日本的传说，第二颗纽扣在心的上方，偏于心脏位置，所以第二颗纽扣相对的来说是代表心。即为变相的表白。经常代表着一段单恋的无疾而终，作为单恋的纪念物。（后两句为个人解读）


End file.
